N-Strike
N-Strike is the name of the main Nerf theme from 2003 onwards, replacing Power Nerf. All of the 25 blasters fire either some kind of Micro Dart variation, or a Mega Missile or Arrow. When introduced in 2003, it started with the Firefly REV-8 and the Unity Power System, which included three, newer, high-tech styled Nerf blasters that looked far more realistic than previous series' blasters. These blasters led to the series rise in popularity over the rival Airtech theme. In 2004 the Nite Finder EX-3 was released, alongside the Maverick REV-6, a new boxing of the Hornet AS-6 and Titan AS-V.1. By 2006, another two blasters were released, the Longshot CS-6, the first in the long-running and successful Clip System blasters, and the Secret Strike AS-1. Nowadays, there are many more blasters that have been released like the extremely successful Recon CS-6 and Vulcan EBF-25, and rarer ones like the Spectre REV-5, Element EX-6 and Switchshot EX-3. 25 blasters have been released, making it the longest, biggest and most successful Nerf line created. Blaster Classes * Clip System - This line only uses Streamline Darts. The blasters in this faction use either 6-Dart Clips, 18-Dart Clips or 18-Dart Drums and 35-Dart Drums. * Revolver - This line uses Micro Darts, Whistler Dart/Sonic Micro Darts and Glow Darts. They consist of blasters that revolve when cocked or fired. This line has the most different ammunition types in one line. * External Single Fire - This line uses Micro Darts and Whistler Dart/Sonic Micro Darts. These blasters are single-shot blasters and are cocked by a external ring which has to be pulled back to fire. * Electric Belt Fed - This line only uses Whistler Dart/Sonic Micro Darts. This blaster is a belt-fed blaster that shoots the darts on the chain through batteries. * Electric Clip System - This line only uses Streamline Darts. This blaster is the exact same thing as a Clip System blaster, however is electronic. * Internal Single Fire - This line uses Micro Darts and Whistler Dart/Sonic Micro Darts. These blasters are cocked by pulling the top slide back, or must be broken in half like a shotgun and put back. * Air System - This line uses Micro Darts and Whistler Dart/Sonic Micro Darts. These blasters must be pumped up several times through the pump in order to fire. * Air System Vessel - This line only fires Mega Missiles. It is used like an Air System blaster, however fires like a vessel. * Electronic Revolver - This line only fires Whistler Dart/Sonic Micro Darts. This blaster uses a flywheel to power the blaster and runs on batteries, but apart from that is used the same way as a Revolver blaster. * Big Bad Bow - This blaster only fires Arrows. This is the only N-Strike blaster to not have a line, so it has its own. Blasters Clip System blasters (CS-#) Revolver blasters (REV-#) External Single Fire blasters (EX-#) Electric Belt Fed blasters (EBF-#) Electric Clip System blasters (ECS-#) Internal Single Fire blasters (IX-#) Air System blasters (AS-#) Air System Vessel blasters (AS-V.#) Electronic Revolver blasters (RV-#) Other blasters Category:N-Strike Blasters Category:Nerf themes